


Once Upon a Fall

by DesireeU



Category: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeU/pseuds/DesireeU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another VP2 oneshot, Lydia/Falx this time!<br/>Not very much to say as it is very short, just hope you'll enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Fall

Despite summer not bidding its farewell yet, weather in Crell Monferaigne was anything but summer-like; truth to be told, it seemed like it was autumn already, and the backyards were all covered by leaves, occasionally dancing in the chilly air: a sight Falx couldn't bare.

In his world of accurate schemes and perfect neatness, such a messy backyard couldn't exist. And so, rake in hand, the warrior of tidiness was ready to declare war to the falling leaves.  
"Wait... _again_?"

Falx glanced up, to see a pouty Lydia, arms crossed, staring down at him.  
"Falx, please, it's one week straight you keep tidying up the yard. Every. Single. Afternoon." she gave him a joking look: "It's not like you can stop leaves from falling, can you?"  
"Lydia,  _please_." he simply muttered, still focused on his work.  
"Fine, fine! I'll stay inside though, it's pretty cold out here. Don't you dare falling ill!" the ex-princess quickly left a kiss on his forehead, and found her way back to their house, rubbing her shivering bare arms.

The warrior sighed with a smile. Despite her dislike towards her former princess life -or how she said,  _bastard_  princess- Lydia had indeed quite the royal air still.  
Sometimes it tickled him off how she was so stubborn and prideful, and how was completely negated to homely chores; not because he deemed them to be female works, but because he was almost  _obsessed_  with order, and spent most of his time following his accurate plans to have everything in place.  
But in the end the young woman always tried her best. And that's all it mattered to him.

Mentally laughing off Lydia's househelding attempts and tsundere escapades, Falx almost didn't realize that finally the yard was perfectly tidied up, with the leaves accurately ordered in a corner. He stood up, looking at his work with pride, and didn't even had a chanche to start trashing the leaves that in a blur the world started raining sunset-colored leaves on him.

_"Oh, please, don't tell me..."_

There were no doubts: the long platinum locks amidst the fallen leaves pile -or better, ex-pile- were definetely Lydia's.  
Falx was going to protest and scold her for ruining his hard work, but the archeress threw her arms at him, dragging her dear warrior in the leaves with her with a laugh. The man didn't even attempt to protest anymore, dumbfounded by her bizarre attitude, very unlike the usual self-collected Lydia.

"You know," she said slightly panting: "it was a lifetime I wanted to do it! They just look so crunchy when you step on them, I loved bouncing on fallen leaves as a child...well, before  _that_  happened. Afterwards, the king wouldn't let me."  
A pause, during which her cheeks, adorably turned as red as the leaves in her hair, became a rosy pale once again.  
Falx started stroking her hair in concern, but she quickly put another smile: "But now I finally know how it feels, and let me say, it feels pretty awesome, ahah! So thank you, Falx...and sorry for destroying your hard work..."  
The blonde archeress gave him a quick kiss on the nose as some sort of apology, but her face was still somewhat guilty.

The man gently smiled at her, caressing her cheek: "Your smile is so much more worth than a tidy yard."  
She returned the smile, but Falx was quick to continue: "But please my dear, next time do it  _before_  I finish to work. Now now, you'll help me getting this place cleaned up -again- won't you?"  
Lydia rolled her eyes; the little moment of magic had already ended.  
"Yes, I guess it's appropriate..."

When they finished, the sun was setting down, dyeing the whole world in red.  
The two lovers were lying down on the now perfect yard, observing the bleeding sky.  
"I want to get back inside."  
Falx turned his face to Lydia, who was moving uncomfortably on the grass.  
"The grass feels itchy, Odin knows how many bugs are in there, and it's starting to be very cold..." she pouted out crossing her arms on her chest.  
 _"Pffft, now, that's my usual princess."_  thought a somewhat amused Falx.

Lydia was going to get up, but instead he effortlessly picked her up and let her body lying on his, embracing her in his warm arms.  
"Better now?"  
His princess smiled at him, cuddling in his embrace. And suddenly the setting sun held no more interest to them.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeah, it seems today I'm on a roll!  
> Another oneshot is done, and it's a Falx/Lydia one!  
> Like the Sha-Kon/Psoron one, I've been inspired by the "Imagine Your OTP" tumblr blog for this c:  
> It's very short, I've started it a long ago, and I'm not very satisfied with it, but meh, I still hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> (also, I know the story is set in summer and not fall despite the weather, but I wanted the title to be ambyguous for other reasons ;3)
> 
> Oh, and I've noticed all the VP2 oneshots I did so far are about slice of life of Einherjar's reincarnated life. Might make them some sort of collection as well at this point xD  
> Does "Tales of Reincarnation" sound nice?


End file.
